Xan-El, The Man of Steel?
by SeanKR
Summary: Behind the scenes of the DC Universe since the first Crisis someone has been manipulating and warping Superman to make him more amenable to their manipulations. Until said entity is caught by The Source! And the Source ensures that the Last Son's legacy will carry on No matter what. And his choice is our favorite Zeppo!


Authors Foreword

This is an idea that has been bouncing around in my head for quite some time now, ever since I read Man of Steal World of Marvels, and since it is starting to intrude on another story I am trying to write. I figured get it out so I can get on with my other story. For right now this will be a one shot depending on the reviews and or requests for it to continue. For those of you reading the first page I am going to apologize up front for causing your brains to explode out of the back of your skull. This however is how I see and comprehend everything. Anyway I hope you enjoy those that survive.

**The Omni-verse! **

Most of all sapient beings can comprehend their universe; it is in fact instinctual to try and understand the place in which you exist. It is this understanding that leads most people to discover physics and quantum mechanics, which leads to the discovery of a key equation in quantum mechanics, 'For every action and or decision we make, the exact opposite must come true.' This discovery of course leads us to the Quantum Multi-Verse, different variations of our own universe just ever so slightly out of phase with our selves. Where different actions and or outcomes occur with near infinite variations.

Of course not to be left out physics discovers an equation were-by the physical universe itself has multiple variations, leading us to the discovery of the physical Multi-verse. Where the quantum multi-verse may have an infinite multitude of an individual living a near infinite variation's of its own life. The physical multi-verse may in fact only have one or two versions of you roaming around it if at all. And of course each physical multi-verse has its own Quantum Multi-verse all adding to the immense multitude that some would call creation. They would be WRONG!

Alongside the enormity that is the Physical and Quantum Multi-Verse's are an innumerable number of dimensions and planes of existence. Some resembling what mortals would call a hell dimension were beings resembling demons and monsters live. All of these are of course ruled over by beings known as plane lords. Each one taking on an ancient and powerful name, physical appearance and or personality. These beings interact with one or more various physical universes and the Quantum duplicates trying to further their own dark causes. Or to increase whatever prestige they have. But these are not the only dimensions that exist.

Others exist as well; some are where beings that could be and are in some cases considered God's exist. The realms of the Olympians and Asgardians are in fact connected to several universes and their Quantum Mechanical realities. The beings in these realms exist as insubstantial energy, which is in fact their natural state. Only taking a physical form and appearance when they need to interact with other realms of existence or what they consider the lower planes. The interesting thing about these realms and gods is that their appearance can and in fact does vary greatly depending on the universe they connect to. Despite this difference they are in fact all the same entities, all of them connected to each entities source.

Not all of these are godly planes though; some are realms for what some would call ascended beings. These beings, who were once mortal, have in fact ascended to a higher state of being. Most have shed a physical form and exist as an ethereal energy staying in this transcendental state discovering the secrets of whatever universe they either came from or are connected to. Some of these realms are interlinked with their universe and are in fact the home for the first stage of ascension. It is also a test and a trap. It is a trap in the sense that any being that stay's in this plane of existence for an extended period of time (ten billion years or more) will more than likely never leave. Therefore once the universe that this first level of the ascended planes is connected to ends in its big chill that ascended plane ends as well. There by ending the existence of those ascended within that realm at the time. Few who enter these realms realize this fact; those who do and leave it eventually make it to the second stage of ascension and continue on beyond their own universes end. This is how being's such as the Q and the M came into existence. Normally once at this level beings such as these could travel between multiple physical and quantum universes. However with these two races the higher levels have actually placed them on a sort of probation due to actions taken by both races immediately after their ascension to this level. Until they have proven a certain level of 'maturity' they have been restricted to **one **universal plane of existence and its quantum counterparts. So far it does not look encouraging.

Aside from these planes of existence and the multitude of universes and quantum universes there are also several 'oddities' as well. Sections of universes that have splintered off of their parent universe and exist outside of its influence. In most of these cases it is in fact a single star system that has somehow broken off from its parent universe. Some of them surviving beyond its parent universes death, a few have past into the void once its star ended its life. A few of them hold whole galaxies within them still teaming with life and continuing on long after their parent universes demise. Though these are few and far between.

It is in one such of these oddities that we find a star system that has survived long past its parent universe's demise. It is in fact in this situation due to the actions of the previous inhabitants of said star system unleashing forces they could barely comprehend or understand. It is their demise that has lead to this system being separate from any universe, and to the systems current occupants as well. Two planets now inhabit this system as different from each other as they are from the previous inhabitants. They are so different in fact that they are sometimes compared to night and day.

On one world which is a gleaming jewel of life we have a green and luscious world. This world is inhabited by beings of immense power and science; it is in fact this super science that has enabled their star to exist well beyond its normal life span. The world that they live on is called New Genesis, and these beings are the New God's. Their leader is the wise and powerful High Father rules with a fair and just hand guiding his charges to seek and defend those who cannot defend themselves.

The other world in this system is in fact a hellish world, with massive flaming pits visible even from the grounds of New Genesis. The denizens of this world lead a bleak existence with little to no joy at all. All on this world serves a single master, and his word is absolute law here. Few escape his wraith and those that due earn his eternal enmity. This world is the world of Apocalypse, and its master is none other than the Dark God **Darkseid! **

Currently seated on his throne we find the dark one receiving information from his Major Domo, Desaad, on the status of his kingdom. Which includes several systems within the universe he has claimed will be his someday. It is a boring and tedious task that is infinitely beneath him, however as The Lord and master of these domains he feels it is important to be kept abreast and up to date with everything that happens within his realms. As his underling begins his reports Darkseid allocates a small portion of his conciseness to listen to and respond to any situations that may come up during the meeting. Casting the rest out into the either and beyond, he begins checking on things beyond the specific universe he has laid claim to. After all as the humans would say, one does not put all of their eggs in a single basket.

As he begins to pull away from Apokolypse, a small smile crosses his face inwardly at least, as he picks up on Desaad's thoughts. It seems every hundred years or so, Desaad deals with a plan or a scheme to over through Darkseid. It is one of the reason's Desaad has lasted so long as his Major Domo, his scheming nature, that and his sense of absolute loyalty to Darkseid. Of course occasionally Darkseid himself has to step in some of these schemes, only taking action as he sees fit. And of course only the agents or patsies of those responsible are captured and punished, it would not due to lose any of his advisors not yet at least. Beside's sometimes it is a good mental exercise for him, matching wits with them.

He allows his awareness to leave the throne room and first spread out over Apokolypse. He allows all those on the planet to feel his presence. For his most loyal and faithful followers they feel both invigorated and terrified by the essence of their dark lord. For the rest of those he rules, they quake in unadulterated fear without knowing why. Satisfied, he moves beyond Apokolypse and into the system it shares with New Genesis. For a moment he considers going to New Genesis and checking up on his son Orion. Not out of any fatherly concern mind you, though he does feel a not to insignificant amount of pride in the boy's martial prowess. More along the lines of gleaming any insight into any plans he and Highfather may come up with in their continuing Cold War. Deciding against it as with Highfather present on the planet he would definitely sense Darkseids presence even in this ethereal state. So he moves on out of their closed off system and into the void between universe's.

He takes a moment to look upon the Omni-verse in all its glory; few could actually do so and remain sane. Darkseid of course is one of those few, as he witnesses the visage before him a grin form on his ethereal face. He has plans for all of this of course, plans within plans. One day he will have all of creation in the palm of his hand. But first he must secure the Universe he has laid claim to, as well as its alternate Quantum Realities. This of course is not the only Universe that he is attempting to claim. There are in fact many, but this is the one he choices to focus on himself.

The primary reason is because of the Kryptonian. His existence and example not only affect this Universe. But nearly all Universes are affected by his example. The psychic ripples from his example and his actions have spread like a virus to nearly every universe. Even those that do not record his stories (and he does find it quite amusing how many depict him) have heroes of their own that unknowingly follow his example. But of course he was already working on fixing that. Ever since the original event with the Anti-Monitor all those years ago; Darkseid has been slowly and carefully manipulating events from behind the scenes to alter the heroes. It is exceptionally subtle and extremely slow but the results are starting to show even now and Darkseid is nothing if not patient. He is after all in this for 'the long game' as the humans call it. Satisfied with his plans at the moment for this universe he checks on several of the other universes where he has plans that are being handled by either trusted agents or selected patsies.

Those plans and agents are moving things along at an acceptable level so Darkseid takes a moment to check on the failed experiment. It was an idea Desaad had several centuries ago that would allow Darkseid to enter a universe that he is nominally banned from currently due to a treaty he has with a group of entities called the Celestials. The body was born into the universe the Celestials inhabited and was supposed to have been born without a mind or a soul so that Darkseid could send a piece of his consciousness into it and control it. Unfortunately the body did get a soul somehow as well as a mind. Worse yet the being now KNEW it had only been born to be a vessel for Darkseid, and it rebelled! In the ensuing years and centuries since its birth it had developed formidable mental barriers to block any attempt Darkseid would make at taking over control of it. It is a shame to, as the body though somewhat different than his body was physically very powerful. Though he could not control the body Darkseid did take some pleasure in occasionally contacting the being from time to time. After all he was in tune with the body, which meant he could communicate with it. In this way he continually reminded him that the only reason he had been born was for Thanos to serve Darkseid. And that he would never be more than a pale shadow when compared to Darkseid himself.

Satisfied with his plans and his continued torment of Thanos, Darkseid prepares to rejoin his body. As he readies himself to return to Apokolypse he takes one last look at the beauty of the Omni-verse before him. As he looks on at the splendour before him he senses something he hasn't sensed in centuries at least not directly The Source!

While sensing the source was nothing new, all higher level beings have a general sense of the creator after all. There is a difference between the normally general sense of the creator and what Darkseid was feeling right now. The source was right now doing something in one of the nearby universes. He carefully looks on and see's what appears to be a human bum not far from where he is. Wondering what the source is up to, and figuring he is going to be allowed to witness it Darkseid watches as a small fissure appears in front of the source. Just as the fissure explodes momentarily into a full blown portal and an apparent human male appears on his knees. Darkseid senses the source yet again next to him as well as with the young male dressed in a somewhat familiar though near ruined outfit.

Turning from the boy and looking next to him Darkseid notices that the source next to him has chosen yet another form. The entity was over seven feet tall, wearing a white sleeveless cloak with a white wrap around his lower torso down to his ankles with sandals on his feet. His upper torso and head were bare he did not even have any hair visible. All of his exposed skin was red in color covered entirely in flame with his eye's being white. This was the form of Rao the God of Krypton.

"It has been a long time since you wore that particular form Lord Source," Darkseid stated as he turned his attention back to the boy, "is there a particular reason as to why you are wearing it now?"

A slight smirk began adorning the Source/Rao's face as he replied **"There are in fact many reasons Darkseid, and please when I am in this form address me as Lord Rao it is only appropriate."**

While concentrating on the boy who was now lying on a bed and the Source/Bum realizing that the boy must have passed out while he was appraising the Source/Rao. "Of course Lord Rao," Darkseid replied dragging out the name Rao, "as you wish. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

The smirk on Source/Rao's face quickly went to a full blown smile as he replied to Darkseid's question. **"I noticed you here as I was conducting some business and figured I'd 'Kill two birds with one stone' as the humans are fond of saying. Besides the event we are witnessing has some import on what I will be discussing with you afterwards. I don't need to remind you that you are to witness and not interfere do I Darkseid?"**

Darkseid merely nodded his ascent to the Source/Rao's 'suggestion' and continued observing the boy and the Source/Bum. As he watched them the boy's outfit continued to strike some memory in Darkseid. But it was the boy's face that continued to cause him to not be able to bring it to the forefront. No matter though it will come to him of that he is certain.

It is a short time later that the boy awakens and Darkseid is able to see the uniform completely for the first time. The Kryptonian's uniform from when he resurrected! Though rage fills him Darkseid is mindful of the fact that he is next to the Source/Rao and remembering his warning he scans the boy's mind. Not an easy feat as with most Kryptonians minds the boy's is quiet resistant to his probe. But he gets enough to see what happened and how he gained these abilities.

Moving to a scan of the local multi-verse the boy comes from he sees this boy is not the only one either to gain these powers. Nor are the powers and abilities of the Kryptonian the only ones different versions of the boy get. It is somewhat disturbing to Darkseid to see but again he reigns in his anger and bloodlust due again in no small part to the Source/Rao as well as the Source/Human. Apparently sometime during his scanning of the boys mind and the Multi-verse he is from the Source/Bum changed his appearance to a young man in his twenties in jeans and a black shirt.

They were now standing on an Earth in the Arctic Circle where the young male, Alexander, has just thrown a father crystal to form a fortress of solitude. After its formation both he and the Source/Rao return to the outskirts of the Omni-verse. Darkseid realizes that it is time for the Source/Rao to have their TALK!

Turning to him Darkseid asks, "So, I take it the Boy is the reason you have selected this form?"

Smiling at Darkseid the Source/Rao simply smiled and reiterated **"As I said earlier Darkseid, Alexander was only part of the reason I took this form, or should I say Xan-El!"**

"Xan-El?" Darkseid asks dumbfounded, he had scanned the boys mind and while he did have some of Kal-El's memories from the spell cast by that idiot Ethan Rayne. As far as Darkseid could tell he was a human, though now he is a Kryptonian. Aside from having Kal-El's memories he had no connection to him or the house of El.

"**Yes, you see before the young man sets out to be that world's Superman, he will receive, or more to the point has already received. A message from Kal-El inducting young Alexander into the House of El and giving him the name Xan-El."** Source/Rao replied looking somewhat smugly at Darkseid.

Darkseid stowed this bit of information away for later and decided to move the conversation forward. "And the other reasons you are wearing that form?"

"**I should think that would be obvious Darkseid,"** as the Source/Rao's face turns into a scowl and a small near infinitesimal amount of his power to eek from his eyes. Enough power to destroy entire Universes aimed right at Darkseid and he continues, **"I will no longer brook any interference or alterations from your behind the scenes meddling of Kal-El's universe!"**

Wincing from the energy release from the Source/Rao and near collapse from it Darkseid stands and is about to retort when he is interrupted.**"Don't bother denying it Darkseid, I know how you took advantage of the chaos from the first Crisis, and made some minor alterations to Kal-El's universe. And how you continued to do so in order to make him more malleable to your way of thinking. Ingenious really definitely a long game to and it may have even worked. Had I not caught on to it!"**

Darkseid rather than denying any of the Source/Rao's allegations or even trying to defend himself merely looked him in the eye and asked "What now Lord Rao?"

The Source/Rao merely crossed his arms and looked down on the so called Dark God of Apocalypse. A smile on his lips the entire time allowing the being known as Darkseid to feel the difference in their respective powers one last time before saying. **"Now you go back to Apocalypse and resume your scheming. Don't worry Darkseid I am not going to eradicate you for following your nature. As I explained to Xan-El earlier you, Lucifer, even those worms the Wolf, Ram and the Heart are all a part of the scheme of things. Necessary as it were for Omni-versial balance but don't think I won't step in from time to time when you bunch get out of line. Just like I did with Xan-El, and like I intend to do shortly with your manipulations of Kal-El's reality."**

Darkseid somewhat taken aback by this bows his head slightly and acknowledges Rao gratefully. "Thank you Lord Rao, I shall endeavour to be more careful in the future." And more subtle Darkseid thinks as he turns to head back to his body on Apocalypse.

Nodding to him the Source/Rao give him a final warning **"Darkseid, despite my placing Xan-El in that universe, I fully expect you to adhere to the FULL and exact letter of your treaty with the Celestials! Do I make myself clear?"**

"Of course Lord Rao, I would not do otherwise." Darkseid said with a smile before disappearing and returning his psyche to Apocalypse. Leaving the Source/Rao to bask in the beauty of his creation. Soon he is joined by none other than the Living Tribunal, and his avenging angel The Spectre.

"Do you think that was wise my Lord," The Tribunal asks, "surly he will now find some loop hole that will allow him to attack young Xan-El?"

"**More than likely he will, especially since I gave him such a large hint."** The Source/Rao replies **"But at least this way it won't instigate a War between Apocalypse and the Celestials that could ravage several universes. It is bad enough I have to reset Kal-El's universe to correct Darkseid's manipulations on it. And try and do so without showing I was the one involved in it. Aw well no rest for me, what's next on my schedule?"**

Meanwhile back on Apocalypse Darkseid returns to his body to seea concerned Desaad looking at his master with concern etched on his face. Checking his memories Darkseid realizes that from the beginning of his interactions with the Source till now his full consciousness was involved rather than just some of it. Not at all unusual when dealing with the source of all creation but disconcerting none the less. Reviewing his memories of Desaad's reports and finding everything satisfactory Darkseid stands from his throne, walks down to his major domo, and motions for Desaad to follow him.

As the walk towards one of the balconies overlooking his domain Darkseid begins speaking to Desaad as they arrive and he looks out over his world. "Desaad, I need you to review our treaty with the Celestial's. Specifically I need you to find a loophole for us to enter the Universe to go after an enemy of Apocalypse."

"Of course my Lord, is there a particular enemy that we are after Lord Darkseid or is it just a general enemy we are after." Desaad asks wondering for himself as well as for the search parameters.

A smile graces Darkseid's face and his eyes light up with the Omega force as he replies. "A Kryptonian has arrived in their universe but not just any Kryptonian, this one is also a member of the House of El."

Smiling in a very sadistic manner Desaad replies to his dark master,"Of course Lord Darkseid I shall begin immediately." As he turns and heads towards his lab he hears Darkseid give a final order for him.

"Desaad," pausing Desaad turns to his master to hear his instructions, "I need you to prepare several perfect Doomsday embryo's. There is more than just this one Kryptonian for us to deal with."

Eye's wide in surprise Desaad merely gulps and replies "M-my L-lord, a-are you c-certain of that. A TRUE Doomsday embryo! When it grows forgive me but not even you can control such a beast. That is why we grow the incomplete Doomsday's for our armies. To grow several of them, would end Apocalypse itself!"

Darkseid turns his head to Desaad his eyes glowing with restrained anger ready to unleash the Omega force at a moment's notice as he asks "Do you doubt me Desaad?"

"Bowing quickly Desaad replies "Never my Lord I merely ask clarification?"

Darkseid ponders that and replies "I do not require completed Doomsday's now Desaad. I only need the Embryo's prepared and readied. It will be a few years at least before we are prepared to strike, and even then, I wish to strike this new foe when he is at the height of his abilities. To do less would be dishonourable and unworthy of me. Now go, you have your orders."

"O-of c-course l-Lord Darkseid." And heads of to his lab glancing back at his master as he stands looking at his domain his fist's behind his back.

Meanwhile with Darkseid he looks out at his domain as Desaad heads off to perform his tasks. He should be upset of course after all, the source not only called him out about his subtle manipulations of Kal-El. But also denied him from further manipulations as well. However instead of being outraged or even upset at losing all the progress from his operations he is in fact excited. Despite the fact that he lost this opportunity, the Source has in fact opened several new doors for him. A rare smile crosses his face as plans begin to form, soon he thinks to himself, soon a new universe shall open itself up and everyone in that universe shall quake at his name, DARKSEID!

END?


End file.
